Disires laid out
by dax0042
Summary: Intress misses Tangath. Takinom has found a way to help her.


It had been a year since the M'arrillianinvasion, and the four tribes of Perim were doing their best to clean up the areas that had been effected by the invading M'arrillians. Now as many creatures were moving on with their lives, one Overworlder, Intress sat sadly in her bedroom. She had felt nothing but loss since Tangath Toborn sacrificed himself to stop the invaders from flooding Perim.

The lovely she-cat Overworlder heard a knock at her door. She quickly composed herself and opened the door. There stood Takinom. Back in the old day, these two warriors would have tried to kill each other on sight, but now they had become very good friends.

"Why Takinom, what brings you here?" Intress asked the Underworld warrior.

Takinom smiled. "I have something to show you, hold onto me," she said and pulled out a flux bubble.

Intress looked around her to see nothing but rock. "Where are we?" she asked Takinom. The Underworlder smiled.

"We are in a cave under Scimitar Peak. Blazer found an old map that lead to this cave." Takinom said, then began walking down a tunnel, with Intress following her. As the two of them continued deeper into the cave, the Overworlder began to feel very warm, she also saw water dripping from the ceiling as the air around them became thick with steam.

Then, she saw it! There, in the middle of the tunnel was a pool of water. "You found a hot spring?" Intress asked, shocked.

Takinom became to strip her clothing off. "Yes, I did, now get your clothes off," she replied, stepping into the hot water. Intress watched as Takinom tossed the last bit clothing off to the side of the hot spring.

Very slowly, the lovely Overworlder removed her top. Takinom was impressed by the size of her friend's breasts. They were nice and firm. But as Intress reached her hands down to her loincloth, a pair of hands grabbed her. Turning around, she came face to face with…

"Tangath Toborn!?" Intress cried in complete shock.

The handsome Overworld lion looked at her and smiled. "I am here to pleasure you," he said, and dropped his pants. Intress looked down and saw that he was about ten inches long and thee inches thick.

The Overworlder she-cat turned around. "Takinom, I don't under-" she stopped when she saw Takinom sucking Chaor's big red dick. The red Underworld chieftain had his eyes closed as he moaned.

"Let me fulfill all your sexual desires Takinom," he said.

Takinom pulled away from Chaor. She smiled at Intress. "I forgot to tell you, this hot spring creates a living shadow of the one you want to love or have sex with." Then she went back to sucking Chaor off.

Tangath spoke again. "Let me pleasure you, Intress," he said to her.

Now the sight of Takinom giving oral to Chaor and the size of Tangath's dick made Intress moist. She reached down and rubbed her pussy. Seeing this as his chance, Tangath leaned down and captured the horny Overworlder in a kiss. She needed a strong man to take care of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his yellow eyes were burning with lust.

"I need to taste you," she gasped pulling out of the kiss. Intress then took him in her hands, and stroked him gently. She got to her hands and knees, her face over his throbbing cock. Leaning in she kissed the head then let her tongue roll down over the top. Tangath let out a sigh. Sucking his head gingerly, and stroking his shaft up and down.

"Please..." he begged. "Let me fuck you."

Intress stopped and pushed him down on his back. She then straddled his hips. "Can I ride you?" she asked.

She had always been taught to ask permission when it came to having sex with someone.

"Yes my love," he whispered.

She sat up and pulled her lips open to expose her wet clit, and rubbed it gently as she lowered herself onto his very hard cock. Chaor raored at that very moment, as Takinom screamed in pleasure. The feel of Tangath's large dick inside her was already pushing her over the edge.

She pumped her legs and his rod slid in and out of her pussy. She leaned back, reached behind her back and grabbed his ankles, arching her back. He had full view of her as she was impaled on him.

In and out, up and down, she rode him. Her loud moans of pleasure drowning out the sound of Takinom and Chaor having sex. He put his hands on her hips and pushed up into her, she screams again. Her rhythm quickens. The juices from her pussy slides down his dick as he pushes into her deeper and harder. Rocking her hips, he knows she is nearing orgasm, so he flips her over and on to her hands and knees. He pushes back into her and spanks her raised bottom.

She is desperately clawing at the ground, crying out as he bottoms out in her tight pussy. "FUCK ME!" she yells. Tangath knows this wild side of her, so he obeys and continues to make love. "FUCK ME HARDER!" she screams and he drives into her harder.

"I am going to cum!" Tangath shouted. He is nearing orgasm and her shouts only spur him on. Furiously he rams into her and as the first waves of her orgasm crashes over her she slams her ass back against him and he fills her full of cum, sweat dripping down his face and back.

Intress screams out and her body shakes violently. Tangath just holds onto her tightly as his own orgasm tightens his muscles. She collapses, and he falls on top of her, trying not to crush her tiny body under his entire weight. Panting they lay on the floor totally exhausted, listening to the waves of sex from Chaor and Takinom.

Finally, the two Underworlds cry out in pleasure. Intress could no longer keep her eyes open. "Tangath, you were wonderful," she yawned. Tangath smiled.

"I live to serve you sexual needs my love," he replied softly with a deep growl. Then Intress fell asleep. When she awoke, Tangath was gone, and Chaor was too. The lovely Overworlder looked around, the only one in the hot spring was Takinom.

"I hope you had fun," Takinom asked as she washed herself off. "I know I did."

Intress smiled. "I enjoyed the effect of this cave. Maybe I should come back here more often."

Both women laughed. "Yeah," Takinom said. "That way we won't be cheating on our husbands when we get married one day." Then the Underworlder clapped her hands. The steam in the area then took on the form of few familiar looking faces.

There was Maxxor, the Overworld leader. Overworlder scout Blazer. Rothar, Underworld commander. Qwun, Mipedian scout and Jumbad the Mipedian muge. All of them were nude with their dicks sticking up at full mast.

"We are here to fulfill you sexual desires," the men all said in unison.

Takinom and Intress looked at each other and their shadow lovers. This was going to be fun.

_**The End…? Yeah, THE END!**_

* * *

**_This request was made for my friend _****Shepherdboy17. _I hope this request was good enough for you._**


End file.
